Truth or dare?
by ChibiMonster007
Summary: Naruto's class is going on a school trip. What happends when they play truth or dare? ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHHHHHH

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. (that's pretty good, god knows what would ahppend to Gaara if I did…)

**(me)**

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M LAAATE!!" Naruto's scream resounded through out the whole street as he came running out of his house in panic. He ran down the street thinking bitterly to himself.

"Of all days to be late why today!" the bus came into view a long time before the school. To Naruto's horror he saw that it was already in motion. Not caring what happened, he jumped into the busy road and began sprinting after the bus.

"Kakashi-sensei I really don't like leaving Naruto behind." Iruka's concerned voice came from beside Kakashi. Even through the man's mask you could see the annoyance.

"He was late! Why should we wait for him?" Kakashi snapped.

"Yeah, But…" Iruka never had time to finish the sentence.

"Kakashi! Naruto's running behind the bus!" Kiba screamed.

"What?!" Kakashi went back to Kiba, looking out the back window "What is that idiot

doing?!"

"Dobe… " Sasuke muttered from his seat.

"Oi, buss driver, stop the bus!" Kakashi screamed through the bus.

The driver did as he said **(screamed…) **and the door opened with a loud "psyyych". A sweating, though smiling, Naruto entered the bus. He mumbled an excuse that no one believed and collapsed on the closest seat, next to Shikamaru who (of course) were looking at the clouds high above through the window.

"Why were you late?" Kakashi wondered, but Naruto didn't care about him, he just sat at is seat breathing deep breaths. "Answer me you moron!"

"Well… I… Um.. You see… I eh… I overslept…" Naruto smiled and he scratched his back head.

Kakashi sight, oversleeping when they were going on a school trip. The only one being able to do that was the blond brat sitting right in front of him.

" Don't be late again, ok?" Kakashi said.

"But YOU are always late…" Naruto muttered.

"THAT has nothing to do with this…" Kakashi returned to his seat and picked up his book, which he always brought no matter where he was going.

The rest of the bus trip went pretty well, except when Naruto and Sasuke started to argue over an empty seat where they both claimed to had been sitting. It all ended with Naruto sitting on the floor, since he refused to sit on any of the five else empty seats.

"Hey, class…" Kakashi said. No one listened. "Hey class!" Kakashi raised his voice, but yet again, no one listened. "SHUT UP!!" Kakashi yelled and everybody was quiet. "Thanks… Well, we're almost at the camp now, so… Naruto quiet… And I'm going to tell you who're going to sleep in the same cabins. Cabin one, Temari, Ten Ten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino, you'll have the biggest cabin. Cabin two, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. Cabin three, Kiba, Rock Lee and Naruto…" Kakashi continued.

The bus stopped. First of the bus was **(ouu, tough one…) **Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

Chappie 2!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters… ( what a pity nn)

**(me)**

_flashback_

'thoughts'

And in this chapter it turns out that Sasuke is poetic… But I wrote it at a friend's house in the middle of the night…

* * *

_"Everybody dies. Sooner or later. That's what they tell you, that's what you think. But when someone actually dies it's undeiscriveble. There's an empty hole after that person. A little piece of black in your otherwise so red heart. You can't describe it, neither in words neither in expressions. It's useless to try"_

_The young raven-haired boy laid down the paper and the pencil thinking to himself that it's a bit silly to sit and write about death. Death, there was that word again and there was the tears again. Tears like fire running down his cool cheeks. He wiped his face, 'Stop crying, stop crying!'._

Sasuke looked down on the note It must've been lying in that bag for ages.

Sasuke, Neji said from the cabin door, the others are eating, are you coming?

Mhm… Sasuke turned to the Hyuuga by the door putting the note in his pocket. **(Sasuke's doing that, yes)**

They walked over to the others.

Oh, there you guys are, Kakashi said through his mask, I almost got worried, but that wouldn't have been necessary, would it?

The Uchiha and the Hyuuga both shoke their heads.

Well Neji you could sit down next to Lee, and Sasuke you're sitting next to Naruto.

I'm sitting next to WHO? Sasuke said sounding slightly angry.

Naruto. Kakashi smiled, I thought I'd better get you two to be friends, your fight can't keep going forever…

Sasuke sighed, walking over to the blond Naruto. Inside of Sasuke, something happened when he saw the blond brat looking at the sun with his clearly blue eyes while smiling. 'What?' Sasuke thought to himself while sitting down next to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sat looking at the sun. His eyes hurt like hell but he didn't care. He liked the light from the sun. Suddenly he felt someone, probably accidentally, touching his neck. He turned around looking straight into a mass of black hair.

Sasuke… he muttered into Sasuke's hair.

What? Uzumaki why is your head in my hair? Sasuke said coolly.

I, um… Naruto blushed slightly. I just happened to have my head there…

Sasuke raised an eyebrow looking sceptically on Naruto. Naruto turned away from Sasuke and returned to eating.

* * *

Okay! Has everybody finished eating? Kakashi said loudly.

Yes… the class said as with one mouth.

Good! Now, let's go thorough the rules. All lights have to be off at eleven. NO excuses. No sneaking out at night, and guys, no peeking into the girls cabin. Of course the girls can't peek into the guys cabins either… Breakfast tomorrow at 10, lunch at, well anyone have a watch to check what tie it is?. And dinner at six. And ANYONE who doesn't follow this rules will be punished… The punishment is a secret, but I can tell you, it's not pleasant…

* * *

**(Not so long I know… And slightly boring… But there'll be more interesting chappies next…)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

Chappie 3

_Flashback_

'thoughts'

**(me) **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (yet… moahahha)

* * *

The afternoon passes on pretty smoothly. The whole class played games and everyone had a good time. Well, maybe not everyone. The raven-haired Sasuke had a horrible afternoon, not understanding what Naruto's laugh, eyes, hair, skin, voice, everything was doing to him. One moment he were leading a competition, the other he were last just because he had herd Naruto's bright slightly goofy laugh.

Sasuke shook his head making the dark hair bash through the air. He sat down on the ground, underneath a tree, putting his head in his slightly sun kissed hands. What he didn't notice was the pair of clearly blue eyes looking directly at him.

* * *

Naruto had spent the whole afternoon feeling like someone was watching him. At the end of it he saw he saw who it was. It was that good-for-nothing Uchiha with his black hair. ' Mm… That black hair really smelled good… A bit like raspberries.. .' Suddenly Naruto realised what he just had thought. He hit himself hard in the head. 'What kind of thought was that?!'

"Naruto-kun…" a light voice said from behind. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

It was Sakura. A girl who was madly in love with Sasuke, her love wasn't returned, yet she kept on trying.

"Um.. I think he's underneath that tree over there." Naruto pointed.

"Thanks!" She Said and happily walked over to Sasuke with a bounce in her steps.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun Why are you sitting with your head in your hands? Is something wrong?" **(gosh she's naive…)**

'Yes! I'm almost having a crush on that brat Naruto with his fucking wonderfully blond hair'

Sasuke thought but said:

"No… I'm just tired…"

"Slept bad last night?" Sakura asked with a smile.

'"Hn…"

Sakura smiled and hen ran over to Temari who had yelled her name.

Sasuke sighed – he didn't want people to see he was bothered. He looked back on the others. The first thing that caught his eyes was Naruto's blond hair waving slightly in the warm wind. Sasuke's heart jumped. Naruto must've noticed someone was looking at him because for a brief second his clear blue eyes met Sasuke's black. They both turned away their heads, both blushing slightly.

* * *

"C'mon class! Time to eat dinner!" Kakashi yelled pointing towards the tables.

The whole class moved over to the tables and everybody sat down at their places. Naruto looked hungrily at the bowl of soup in front of him. He sighed. No ramen.

" Kakashi-sensei! Why aren't we eating ramen?" Naruto screamed.

" 'Cause we're not…" Kakashi sighed.

Naruto turned to the bowl of soup. Looking sceptically at it he tasted. His face shone up. 'This isn't too bad..' he thought eating another spoon. Suddenly someone sat down next to him. It was Sasuke. Naruto turned his head to look, but this time he only did it because for a brief second he were able to smell Sasuke's dark hair. **(I wonder what it smells like… drool )**

* * *

To Sasuke the dinner was strange. He sat the whole dinner not touching his soup. He couldn't eat with Naruto's warm body almost touching him. He quickly turned his head to Naruto. He wanted to see those innocent pair of blue eyes he had. But instead of just looking at them, he met them. Those blue eyes looked sprightly into his dark. He felt his cheeks heating and unwillingly turned his head away.

* * *

Sorry…. All my chappies are so short…. I dunno why. This could be the last chappie for quite a while. Maybe there'll be one more, but after that, I'm n vacation…


End file.
